1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to portable structures used to provide protection from the elements for a sportsman engaged in ice fishing.
2. Description of Related Art
When engaging in the sport of ice fishing, the sportsman must often be required to remain in a fixed position over an extended period of time in the center of a frozen lake or pond. The temperature in such a location must necessarily be quite low and the position assumed in the center of a lake leaves a large, open area surrounding the sportsman across which wind may travel to make the effective temperature surrounding the sportsman still lower. Accordingly, some form of shelter is required which can be easily moved to the location and quickly erected to provide protection for the sportsman against the elements.
Certain prior art devices have been suggested to fill such a need. U.S. Pat. No. 2,464,884, issued Mar. 22, 1949, to Noyes, shows a shelter comprising a pair of fixed runners having pin receiving structures for supporting frame members and a flexible covering for disposition over the frame members. U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,076, issued June 14, 1949, to Scheibner, shows a collapsible ice fishing structure having a sled with a pair of runners and a collapsible frame mounted on the sled. The frame comprises four upright corner sections and a rigid roof frame hingedly connected to the upper ends of the upright sections. The frame is mounted so that it may be collapsed entirely within the confines of the sled. U.S. Pat. No. 2,546,588, issued Mar. 27, 1951, to Ellis, shows a collapsible fishing shelter having a floor structure mounted on a pair of ice runners which are swingable between a horizontal position and a vertical position beneath the floor structure for moving the structure. U.S. Pat. No. 3,578,003, issued May 11, 1971, to Everett, shows a portable platform characterized by a low-lying rigid but lightweight frame suspending a canvas floor. A rigid shape imparting framework is disposed over the floor and covered with a flexible tent material having flaps at either end.